


Open Your Coat

by iPlaySports



Series: Magmer (Original) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I want someone to be the Maggie to my Summer okay?, It's not a suggestive as the title sounds, Perfect, new pet, okay, they're in love okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Summer brings home a surprise guest. How will Maggie react?
Relationships: Margaret "Maggie" Manger/ Summer Sanchez, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Magmer (Original) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039697
Kudos: 1





	Open Your Coat

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi. i am doing this all out of order. I know I'm supposed to be writing the actual story but inspo hit and :). as always ENJOY
> 
> oh and in case it isn't clear: they live together

“Hey, Mags,” Summer greets as she returns home, clutching her leather bomber jacket tightly around her. Maggie looks up from her spot on the couch, her eyes narrowing in suspicion, noting the forced casualness of her girlfriend’s voice. She zeroes in on the small lump on Summer’s stomach shifting beneath the thin jacket. 

_ Hold on, it’s moving? _

“Wait,” Maggie calls before Summer could make it to their bedroom. Summer freezes midstep, panic crossing her features briefly, before masking it with an easy smile. Maggie stands up and walks over to her girlfriend. “Open your coat.”

“Oh, Maggie, you know I love it when you’re so forward. But I am a little tired so I’ll just...” Summer cocks her head toward the door, smirking ever so slightly. She leans in for a quick kiss but the other girl stays, unaffected. Maggie asks again for Summer to open her coat and she finally complies, unzipping her jacket slowly.

The suspicious lump was actually a tiny calico kitten that Summer thought she could smuggle into their apartment. Without Maggie knowing.  _ As if.  _ The small animal blinks into the light, mewing at Maggie helplessly. Glancing at the cat for a brief moment of sympathy, Maggie glances back up to fix her girlfriend with a hard stare, awaiting an explanation.

“Summer,” she prompts when Summer says nothing about her little guest.

“I couldn’t just leave her out there, Mags,” Summer explains, passion lacing along the words. She reaches inside her jacket to stroke the kitten’s head. “She was just in a box on the side of the road, okay? And it’s gonna get cold soon and she’s just gonna be out on the street.” Summer pauses, looking up from the cat to look into her girlfriends eyes. “She has nobody to take care of her or to look out for her and I couldn’t let that happen to such a little kid, you know?”

Maggie softened immediately and reached out to touch Summer’s shoulder. Maggie had no idea if Summer even registered what she said but she wasn't about to let her know, in case it was subconscious. And, partly, because she didn’t want to know if the unspoken  _ just like me  _ was intentional or not.

“Yeah,” Maggie agrees instead, with a small nod. “Yeah, I know.” She leans in and kisses Summer’s cheek before promising, “We’ll keep her, but if somebody posts looking for her, we’ve gotta let her go home, okay?”

Summer grudgingly agrees with the condition and slowly brings the kitten completely out of her jacket to meet her ‘second mom, Maggie.’ Maggie rolls her eyes at Summer’s careful antics, but tenderly pets the new addition to their apartment, smiling fondly.

“What are you gonna name her?” Maggie asks curiously.

“Celeste,” Summer replies immediately, finality clear in her tone.

Maggie smiles softly. “Celeste, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudo? I'll take anything. :) Love ya.
> 
> sidenote: this is really short my bad


End file.
